<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamer Awakened by writingmywaydowntown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373686">Dreamer Awakened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmywaydowntown/pseuds/writingmywaydowntown'>writingmywaydowntown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingmywaydowntown/pseuds/writingmywaydowntown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work in progress please be gentle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamer Awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>“Sometimes the real monsters are human.”<br/>
“Funny things to watch though, aren’t they?”<br/>
“If by funny, you mean obnoxiously tedious, I’d agree.”<br/>
“Ahh lighten up! It’s gonna be great research~!”<br/></i>
Ellie Walker woke with a start, smacking her head off the metal bars of the top bunk. She rubbed the spot on her forehead gingerly with one hand, fumbling for her journal with the other. Opening it, she grabbed a pen and tried to remember where she had been in her dream.<br/>
“Foggy...hnn…Warm....? Definitely warm. And...there were people?” She tapped her pen against her lip a few times. “Couldn’t make them out because of the fog...But they were talking.” About what, she couldn’t remember. Looking at her arms, though, she realized that the dream had left her with goosebumps.<br/>
“Elleson it’s time for school, get up!”<br/>
“I’m up!” She yelled back, slipping her journal back under her pillow. She rubbed her forehead a few more times before finally climbing out and getting ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here. Take this to go.” Her mom said, handing her a breakfast sandwich.<br/>
“Thanks mom. Love you!” Giving her mom a kiss on the cheek, she snatched the sandwich and made her way off. As she walked, she ate her sandwich and looked at her phone to check the time. “Ah crap...I’m gonna be late.” She said with a grumble, shaking her head. Usually, Ellie was decent enough at waking up on time. Unfortunately, summer had just ended and her normal routine of setting the alarm before bed for school had gone right out the window. “My teacher’s gonna murder me and it’s only the first day.” Senior year was already proving to be fun.</p>
<p>Sure enough, when she slunk into the classroom, her teacher shot her a smug look. “Miss Walker, how nice of you to join us.”<br/>
“S-sorry ma’am.”<br/>
“Nevermind. Take a seat. We just finished attendance.”<br/>
A sigh of relief left Ellie. She wasn’t as late as she thought she was going to be. That was good at least. Quickly, she made her way over to the empty seat next to her friend, Josey Ito.<br/>
“You could have called for a lift, you know.” Josey said with a laugh.<br/>
“Yeah yeah. I’ll remember that tomorrow if I remember to set my alarm.”<br/>
“It happens to the best of u---The hell happened to you?” Finally looking up, Josey noticed the bright red mark on Ellie’s forehead.<br/>
“Rough morning. It’s fine.”<br/>
“Do you have a concussion?”<br/>
“No I just sai---”<br/>
“Ito! Walker!” The teacher shot them a look. “You’ll have plenty of time to talk after class. Summers over. Welcome to your senior year.”</p>
<p>By the time classes ended, Ellie was seeing double.<br/>
“Dude you don’t look great.” Josey commented. “Here, let me drive you home.” Offering an arm, she helped Ellie walk.<br/>
“I’m fine. I think, anyway. Maybe I do have a concussion. Would it take this long to show symptoms?”<br/>
“Well how should I know?” Josey asked, getting her into the car before climbing into the driver's seat. “I’m not a doctor. But maybe tell your mom and see what she has to say?”<br/>
“Yeah…yeah maybe.” She said with a yawn.<br/>
“Hey! Stay awake! It’s like the one concussion rule everyone knows!” And the girls drove off.</p>
<p>Josey made sure Ellie got inside and looked around. “Mom at work still?”<br/>
“I guess.” Ellie said, rubbing her head.<br/>
“Want me to stay with you?”<br/>
“No. I’m fine, thanks. I’ll call you later, though.”<br/>
“Yeah you better. I’m gonna call a bunch if I don’t hear from you in a few hours.”<br/>
“Love you too. Go do Josey things now.”<br/>
With a laugh, Josey made her way out, leaving Ellie alone in her room. The entire room seemed to spin, and, despite having been scolded not once, not twice, but twelve times to keep her eyes open on the way home...Ellie soon found herself drifting off.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>	“One of them ate forty-two hotdogs at some competition today, beating out others that were also eating hotdogs!”<br/>
“Why are you so excited about this?”<br/>
“That’s so much food for them!”<br/>
“And…?”<br/>
“Man you’re really no fun at al--Who’s that?”<br/>
The one being looked up as the other pointed directly at Ellie.<br/>
“H...Hello…?” She said, hesitantly, walking toward them.”<br/>
“Ah! Blondie’s comin over! Everyone take cover!”<br/>
“It’s only us here, you imbecile.”<br/>
“Oh. Right. Still! Human cooties! Run!”<br/>
“How did you even---” The one being took a breath, turning back to Ellie. “You need to turn around and go home now, little lamb.”<br/>
“Little lamb?” Ellie’s face scrunched up at that. “Gross.”<br/>
“Yes, I agree. You are very gross. You see, Rogan? Even she realizes humans are disgusting and she is one.”<br/>
“My research leads me to believe that maybe, just maybe, she thinks you calling her little lamb is gross.”<br/>
“Rogan....Which means you have a name, too, right?”<br/>
“Begone!” Not-Rogan shouted. There was a flash of light, and then nothing.<br/></i>
Ellie awoke to her mom gently shaking her awake.<br/>
“That’s a nasty bump you have there, kiddo.” She said softly, placing an ice pack on her forehead.<br/>
“Ah. Yeah. I think I have a concussion.” she said through a yawn, explaining the events of after class.<br/>
“Well, usually symptoms are immediate but sometimes they can show up later. Just get plenty of rest. I’ll check up on you through the night, okay?” She ran her fingers through Ellie’s hair. “If you aren’t feeling better tomorrow, I’ll take off so we can get you checked out.”<br/>
“Okay. Sounds good.” She gave her mom a weak smile.<br/>
With a kiss on the forehead, her mom got up and made her way out. As she shut the door, she softly said “Rest well, little lamb.”<br/>
And Ellie’s eyes shot wide open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>